


The Anniversary.

by jdmusiclover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmusiclover/pseuds/jdmusiclover
Summary: Written for CS's 1st wedding anniversary today: Emma is upset when the day of her and Killian’s first anniversary draws close to a close without Killian marking the occasion.  She thinks he must have forgotten, but things are not always what they seem.





	The Anniversary.

Emma frowned as she powered down her computer in the station, wondering yet again if Storybrooke would ever make it into the 21st century.  Seriously, the station’s computers had to be a good two decades old, and it was freaking impossible to get anything done on them.

Tired of waiting for the damn thing to _finally_ power down, she got up from her chair in quick, jerky movements, banging her knee in the process.  She let loose a string of expletives that would have made a sailor blush.

This day had just been….crap.  From start to finish everything was just _wrong_ , and she just wanted to go to bed and forget this stupid day had even happened.

Especially since “forgetting this day had ever happened” seemed to be her stupid husband’s MO from the get go.

And therein lay the crux of her foul mood all day.  It was her one year wedding anniversary, and Killian had completely forgotten.

Killian was as sentimental as they came, whatever he might say to the contrary.  He remembered _everything_ , and he’d use any excuse to celebrate the quiet moments.  Just last week he’d celebrated the anniversary of the first time he tasted pizza, for heaven’s sake, but he couldn’t remember the anniversary of the most important moment in their lives?

Emma paused mid-donning her red leather jacket.  What if he hadn’t forgotten?  What if…what if he just didn’t want to celebrate?  What if he’d gotten tired of their normal, mundane life and regretted settling down with her?

The fears threatened to take over again, but Emma deliberately took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  Despite all the progress she’d made with her family and her true love, the small part of her that had been abandoned over and over and over again still flared up sometimes.  But she refused to listen to it.  She _knew_ Killian loved her.  She _knew_ he would never leave her.  She _knew_ he would never _want_ to leave her, and she wasn’t letting her old demons come back to haunt her again.

Still didn’t mean she couldn’t be pissed at her idiot husband for forgetting their anniversary.

Her phone buzzed, and she looked down to see a text from the idiot himself.

_Swan, been working on the Roger all day, and these old bones are exhausted.  Mind stopping by and giving me a ride home in that yellow vessel of yours?_

Emma’s frown deepened.  First he forgot their anniversary, then he wanted me to go out of her way to pick him up, making it that much later before she could pick up some Granny’s take out, take a long relaxing bath, and then go to bed.  Alone.  Because if the pirate couldn’t remember the day they’d gotten married, she sure as hell wasn’t going to let him reenact their wedding night.

Serve him right if she just told him to get over himself with his “old bones” crap and walk home.

*buzz*

_Please love?  I know it’s been a long day, but I’ll make it up to you._

She sighed.  How did he always do that?  Even when they weren’t in the same room he could read her like an open book.

_Fine.  On my way_ , she’d replied.

_Thank you.  I love you,_ came the reply.

_Love you too._

~c~s~c~s~c~s~c~s~c~s~

Emma walked the gangplank onto the _Jolly Roger_ and didn’t see Killian anywhere.

“Babe?  You here?”

“In the captain’s quarters, love.”

Emma frowned.  He’d known she was on her way.  Normally he was considerate enough to be waiting for her when he bummed a ride back home.  What was _with_ him today?

“You ‘bout ready to go?  I’m tired and hungry and I’m just ready to be home.”

There was silence for a moment, and then Killian popped his head out of the hatch leading down to his quarters.  “A few moments more, love.  Come join me below.”

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, her face darkening like a thundercloud. 

Killian stopped her before she could make the comment she wanted to make.  “Please, Emma?  There’s…there’s something I want to show you.”

He seemed exited.  Nervous but excited, and Emma had to admit, she was a bit curious about what had him all worked up.  Grumbling a bit, just for the principle of the matter, she agreed, following him down the ladder, and slowing turning around.

She gasped.

The first thing she saw was the table set with a red and white checked pattern, a basket of breadsticks and a bottle of wine ready to consume.  Two place settings with covered plates, evidently keeping a mean that smelled absolutely heavenly warm, taper candles at both ends of the table casting a romantic, intimate light.  Red rose petals covering the floor and the large, four poster bed that was most definitely a new addition to her husband’s ship.

“Killian,” she breathed, eyes wide, “what is all this?”

He held her eyes and then slowly lowered to one knee.

“Emma Swan-Jones, my heart, my life, my whole world,” he said, smiling up at her, “I love you more than I could ever express.  This last year of being your husband has been the best year of my long life.  Will you do me the great honor of continuing on with this old pirate for another year of wedded bliss?”

The tears rushed to her eyes as she quickly dropped to her knees, taking his face in her hands.  “You remembered!  You remembered our anniversary after all!”

He grinned at her, shaking his head slightly.  “Of bloody course I remembered, my love.  It’s the fondest memory of my life, and I’ll never forget it.”

Emma leaned forward and kissed him soft and slow, making a point of thoroughly showing him how relieved and happy she was.  After a few long moments, she pulled back, resting her forehead against his.  “You have no idea how much I love you, Killian.”

He smiled, tenderly swiping at her damp cheek.  “I think I do, because I feel exactly the same.  Am I to take your kiss as a yes to my question?”

She swatted him playfully as she pulled back.  “Idiot!  Of course I’ll spend another year as your wife.  I’m hoping for another forty or fifty years at least.”

“Aye, me as well, love.”

Killian got to his feet, offered her a hand up, and then led her over to the table.  “I took the liberty of procuring us a meal from the Italian establishment where we had our first date.”

“It smells amazing,” Emma said, sitting down and snagging a breadstick, “but Killian why did you let me go all freaking day thinking you’d forgotten about today?  Do you have any idea how bad my mood was?”

He chuckled, uncorking the wine and pouring her a generous portion before filling his own glass.  “Indeed I do.  Your father was quick to inform me as he helped me set up our new bed.”

“So why play dumb?”

He smiled.  “Because I was working on a surprise for us, and I feared I’d tip my hand if I acknowledged the significance of the day before my surprise was complete.”

“All of this just for a romantic candlelight dinner on the _Jolly Roger_.”

He shook his head, took a sip of wine, and then reached out for her hand.  “I was hoping for something a little more.”

Now she was intrigued.  “What more do you have up your sleeve?”

“Swan,” he said, “in all the confusion after the wedding with the Black Fairy’s curse and all the other nonsense,  we never had a chance to take a proper honeymoon.  Set sail with me tonight and we can finally remedy that.”

“A honeymoon?” Emma answered, “like right _now?_ ”

“Aye,” he nodded, “if you’re amenable.  You’ve a whole world I’ve yet to explore, and your father particularly suggested we visit a land called the Caribbean.  We’ve two weeks of sun and sand and wide open ocean and each other to enjoy.”

A two week vacation in a tropical paradise with her husband?  It sounded _amazing_.  Still…

“Killian,” she said, “I can’t just up and leave.  There’s the sheriff station, Henry, my clothes to pack…”

“All taken care of,” he said.  “Your father has agreed to man the sheriff’s station while we’re away.  Henry plans to stay with Regina, and your mother packed a bag for you—complete with items called sun dresses and bikinis.  So what do you say, Swan?  Will you sail away with me?”

He’d thought of everything.  A rush of love for this man surged up within her, and she quickly rounded the table, crashed her lips into his and kissed him for all she was worth.  “I say yes.  100% yes.”

“Splendid.”

Emma kissed him again, deeper, more passionately this time, and then she returned to her seat at the table.  “I’m starving, but how about after we eat we christen that brand new bed over there and officially get this delayed honeymoon underway?”

“I’d say,” he said with a grin, “that as usual my wife has the most bloody brilliant ideas in the world.”


End file.
